justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)
"She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)" 'by ''David Guetta ft. Sia is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Dancer The coach wears a white dress that seems to be made of ice, but sometimes it turns blue. The right sleeve of the dress is cut out, and jagged ice edges extrude from the side of the dress as well. She has long semi-puffed blue hair that is chalk white, to give it an icy feeling. She also wears long white boots with straps and a golden crown. At specific times of the song her skin turns pitch black. Background The background begins with an orange spirit-like material flying into a mountain. The material hits an icicle the dancer froze herself in, the icicle disappears (except for the dancer herself) and the dancer begins dancing. The verses of the song take place in an icicle filled mountain. When the pre-chorus begins, the back of the mountain breaks away and the moon is visible. During the chorus, the mountain breaks/explodes away (Falls to Pieces) and the dancer is riding an icicle through a series of mountains. At the end the dancer gets frozen in the icicle she started in. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: Bend over and put both your hands behind you while semi-crouching. Gold Move 3: Bend over and spin your head. Swgm1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Swgm2.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) has a Mashup which can only be unlocked in October. Dancers (No repeats) *'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014)' *On the Floor (JD4) *Dare (JD) *Step by Step (JD) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Fame (JD) *Rasputin (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) Party Master Mode She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''has a Party Master Mode on Just Dance 2014. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) *Day Dreamer/Stretching/No Straining/Let Me Hear Ya *Bombay Hips/Christmas Seagull/Russian Plane/Waving Salamander *Throw It Up/Egyptian Slide/Relax/Stretching *Delicate Stretch/Calling Ganesh/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']]/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']] *For The Fans/Shadow Ballerina/Come With Me/From The Inside *Half Time/Egyptian Jump/Pendulum Whip/Kazatchok *Brace Yourself/Energetic Girl/Watch Out/Knocking Hand *Strong Step/Football Boy/Great Goodbye/Calling The Flames *Mall Drumming/Neon Madness/Party Climax/Energetic Rising *Wind Up Walk/Voodoo/[[Follow The Leader|'Follow The Leader']]/[[Flashdance ... What A Feeling|'Flashdance ... What A Feeling']] *Side Slice/Techno Slide/Knee Punch/Calling The Flames *Limb By Limb/Arms Circle/Voguing/Going Slow *Sweet Caresses/Stretching/No Straining/Let Me Hear Ya *Bombay Hips/Christmas Seagull/Russian Plane/Waving Salamander *Bridal Boogie/Snappy Dress/Relax/Up And Down *Delicate Stretch/Calling Ganesh/'Gentleman'/'Where Have You Been' *For The Fans/Shadow Ballerina/Come With Me/From The Inside *Half Time/Egyptian Jump/Pendulum Whip/Kazatchok *Brace Yourself/Energetic Girl/Watch Out/Knocking Hand *Strong Step/Football Boy/Great Goodbye/Ember Walk *Mall Drumming/Neon Madness/Party Climax/Energetic Rising *Wind Up Walk/Voodoo/'Starships'/'Love Boat' *Side Slice/Techno Slide/Side Punch/Calling The Flames *Cardio Lunge/Wrestler's Skip/The Winner/Neon Robotics *Super Whip/Russian Bounce/Angry Stomp/Exorcism *Emotion Overdose/Mechanic Stretch/Silent Fall/You *Going Slow/Shivering Swan/Come With Me/Initialization *'(ends)' Battle She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) has a battle against ''Where Have You Been''. The battle can be found here. Appearances in Mashups She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' * C'mon * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Just Dance * Where Have You Been * Wild Captions She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Drama Queen * Earthquake * Frozen Balance * Frozen Walk * Ice Punch * Ice Quake * Icy Shards Trivia *This was the first song to be announced, seen in the trailer and revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *The song's background is the most advanced and detailed in terms of image quality so far. *Due to the new stricter rules on YouTube majority of the videos of the choreography are blocked. **It's hard to find this routine without pitched or removed audio. * The song was made longer. * A dress called "Frozen Dress" is available in Animal Crossing: New Leaf and it was inspired from this song (you can see the costume here). It was designed by Wesley Enriquez, the same designer as the Crazy Dress and others. Gallery shewolf01.jpg Shewolf02.jpg shewolfjustdance2014.jpg|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) SJOP41 6a0759f7 14.png|Mashup shewolfwins.png|Battle Mode Tumblr n09oeliWYf1r5i2b8o1 500.jpg|Concept Art 998923_10151793879034711_200552798_n.jpg Shewolfbg1.png|Blue moon background Shewolfbg2.png|Ice crystal background Shewolfbg3.png|Mountain background File:SheWolf(FallingtoPieces).png Shewolfavatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 108.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar shewolfextract1.PNG shewolfmenu.png File:She Wolf.png Shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady In A Similar Outfit in the Sexy And I Know It Community Remix sw.png|The Pictograms shewolfopener.png shewolfmenu_.png Videos File: David Guetta - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ft. Sia (Official Video) File:Just_Dance_2014_-_She_Wolf_(Falling_To_Pieces)_-_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Transforming Dancers